El riesgo de Amar
by Omnipotente-Zeus
Summary: Una promesa de amor que Ash y Misty se hiceron el dia del cumpleaños de ella, la partida a Hoenn... y luego de un año el joven entrenador esta dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para cumplir la promesa...
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Zeus (no el verdadero) y después de leer muchos fic, he decidido hacer el mío propio. Espero que les guste, habrá amor entre la pareja principal de Pokémon, como Ash/Misty, habrá un pequeño romance entre una parejita (no adelanto). El futuro del mundo entero se pondrá en riesgo por el amor. Pero eso son decisiones que cada personaje tomara. Bueno aquí empieza mi fic denominado **"El riesgo de amar".**

Aclaración: La pronunciación de los nombres de cada Pokémon será como es del lado occidental, osea Grovyle se escribe así, pero en el fic aparecerá cada ves que el hable "Grovail", así con cada Pokémon 

Los acontecimientos se desatan en Hoenn, luego que Ash gana su ultima medalla de gimnasio ante el Líder Juan.

Capitulo 1 

Max (M): _No entiendo Brock_... _nunca vi a Ash pelear de tan mala forma._

Brock (B): _Yo tampoco Max, yo tampoco._

La paliza que estaban dándole a los Pokémon de Ash en esa batalla de entrenamiento era increíble, nunca sus amigos de viaje habían visto una descoordinación tan atroz como la que estaban presenciando en ese momento.

Ash (A):_ Corpish, "Bala Semilla". Grovyle, usa tu "Golpe Martillo"._ Ambos Pokémon miraban a su entrenador sin sentido a sus palabras y como este se agarraba su cabeza tratando de poder concentrarse, mientras que el entrenador contra el cual luchaba tomo la decisión de terminar la pelea, viendo que su contrincante no podía ni siquiera darle bien las ordenes a sus Pokémon.

Entrenador:_ Oye tú, cuando sepas los ataques de tus Pokémon volveré a pelear, esto es patético. Kingler, Tyrogue, regresen a sus pokebolas._

A: _Espera no te vallas, fue un error sigamos con nuestra pelea._

Entrenador: _Estas loco, seguir perdiendo el tiempo con tigo, dejame entrenare solo. _Diciendo esto el entrenador marcho despidiéndose cordialmente de May, que no dejaba de mirar a su amigo con cara de haber hecho un papelón increíble.

Al mediodía cuando Brock había terminado de hacer unas deliciosas bolas de arroz, con salsa de soja y una rica ensalada de repollo silvestre, Ash no había vuelto de su caminata luego de salir con la cabeza escondida entre los hombros, de tan terrible batalla.

May (Ma): _Brock. __Ash no ha vuelto?._ La chica estaba terminado de poner los platos sobre unas rocas, mientras que miraba a su amigo que llevaba una bandeja con las bolas de arroz hacia una pequeña mesa portátil.

B: _No May, y el nunca se pierde un almuerzo, me esta preocupando que el olor de mi comida no lo haya traído._

M: _Y si vamos a buscarlo, me preocupa mucho como perdió hoy en la mañana y como decía mal las ordenes de a sus Pokémon, porque un entrenador no debe olvidar los ataques de sus Pokémon, ya que debe de aprenderse de memo... _ May había tapado la boca de su hermano para que este no hablara mas y no aburriera sobre sus largos discursos sobre como entrenar un Pokémon.

Ma: _Ya se –_Dijo la chica mientras sacaba una pokebola desde su pequeña mochila – _Beautifly al escenario!. _

_Biutiflay!_

Ma: _Amiga necesito que vallas en busca de Ash por favor y lo traigas._

_Biutiflay!. _La hermosa mariposa asintió con su cabeza y voló hacia al cielo, para buscar al entrenador que en esos momentos se encontraba desaparecido.

En esos momento Ash se encontraba sentado a la orilla de un río mientras veía a un cardumen de Remoraid, nadando contra la corriente. Sus ojos se encontraban apagados de todo brillo y las mejillas totalmente rojas. Pikachu y sus demás Pokémon lo miraban totalmente desconsolados porque no comprendían porque en ese día su amigo y entrenador se encontraba en tan mal estado. El recién incorporado Snorunt se acerco a su nuevo entrenador e intento animarlo rociando sobre el un poco de su nieve polvo, pero no recibió ninguna reacción de Ash. Pikachu subió sobre sus hombros y con sus mejillas acaricio la de su amigo, pero este siguió tan inerte como en un principio. Su vista seguía perdida en el río.

A: _Porque?._

_Pika?_

_Vail?_

_Swe?_

_Sno?_

_Kol?_

_Pish?_

Ash había hablado mirando al río, sus Pokémon no entendían lo que le pasaba a su entrenador. Una lagrima recorrió la cara de Ash, cayendo sobre sus apretados nudillos que temblaban cuando pronuncio un nombre que Pikachu no pudo evitar largar dos pequeñas lagrimas.

A: _Misty..._

Cruzando el basto océano en otra región conocida como Kanto, una fiesta estaba preparándose, una fiesta en la cual la protagonista principal se encontraba sentada muy triste al borde de su piscina de entrenamiento rodeada por todos sus Pokémon, sin poder consolar tan terrible amargura que oprimía el corazón de aquella líder de gimnasio conocida como una de las "Flores Acuáticas de Ciudad Celeste", Misty.

Misty (Mi): _Ash... _una canción sonaba de fondo en la prueba de los parlantes que harían vibrar el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste esa noche: "Voy a comerte el corazón a besos, a recorrer sin limites tu cuerpo, voy a dejar por tus rincones pájaros y flores, como una semilla de pasioooon..."(Conjunto Los Nocheros). Al escuchar esta canción la chica soltó una lagrima, que hizo que hasta su Gyarados, largara una lagrima al ver a su entrenadora en tan mal estado.

Mi: _Hace ya 7 meses –_ la chica levanto la vista y miro por las ventanas de su gimnasio las nubes pasar en dirección al noroeste, donde se encontraba su otra mitad –_ hace ya 7 meses que no te veo y ya hace un año que no estas junto a mi... Ash ... la ultima ves que nos vimos... antes de irte a Hoenn, festeje mi cumpleaños junto a ti, ese día... ese día me dijiste que..._

Lily (L): _Feota, ya es hora que vallas a buscar la..._ Al ver la hermana mayor que su pequeña hermana estaba llorando sentada en la piscina llorando se acerco a ella, la beso en una mejilla y se retiro. Misty no se movió, siguió mirando su propio reflejo en el agua, cuando de repente miro a sus Pokémon y poniéndose de pie y apretando sus manos dijo mirando a los ojos de su Gyarados:

Mi: _Tengo que ir con el este día._

James (Ja): _Mira al puberto Jessie, esta llorando, que le pasara?_

Jessie (Je): _No se, jeje, pero es una perfecta oportunidad para atrapar a esa rata eléctrica._

El Equipo Rocket se encontraba al acecho entre las ramas de unos árboles mientras que planeaban un plan para atrapar a Pikachu ya que Ash se encontraba con la guarida baja, pero antes de entrar en acción, Meowth los detuvo, traduciendo lo que en ese momento hablaba Pikachu:

Meowth (Me): _Pikachu esta mencionando un nombre, hagan silencio... "Misty"._

Ja: _Es la pelirroja que tenia al Togepi._

Je: _Y, de que tenemos que preocuparnos nosotros, atrapemos a esa rata._

Me: _Pikachu esta llorando, me niego a eso._

Ja, Je: _Te has vuelto loco Meowth!._

Me: _No, pero entre nosotros, los Pokémon tenemos un código y es que cuando otro Pokémon llora, sin importar la razón, ningún otro puede causarle un daño. _Meowth se puso de brazos abiertos delante de sus compañeros sin dejarlos avanzar y observando desde las ramas, como se desarrollaba el acontecimiento.

A: _Hoy es su cumpleaños Pikachu.. y no puedo estar junto a ella. Grovyle, Corpish, perdónenme, por haberlos hecho perder, no me encuentro bien. No puedo cumplir mi promesa..._

B: _Ash, al fin te encuentro, me tenias preocupado _-cuando el que había sido mencionado voltio y su amigo vio sus ojos colorados e irritados por las lagrimas recordó en la fecha en la cual estaban- _hoy hace un año y un día que prometimos volver a vernos en Hoenn._

A: _Así es Brock, y hoy hace fecha del cumpleaños de Misty. _Brock camino hasta el lado de su amigo y se sentó junto a el, mientras que tomaba a Pikachu y limpiaba sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

B: _Saves que la puedes llamar_.

A: _No es lo mismo Brock._

B: _Ya lo se amigo, pero es la única solución que tienes ahora._

A: _No podría ver su rostro, no sin lo que le prometí. Lo he buscado durante un año desesperadamente y no lo he encontrado Brock._

Mi: _Muy bien Gyarados, confío en ti y se que podremos llegar hasta Hoenn. Tengo que ver a Ash, no me importa si lo consiguió, solo quiero verlo en este día._

_Gaaaaaaaaa!_

Intriga? Promesas?... Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, se que es algo corto, pero es un comienzo, no puedo darles todos los detalles de mi idea. Bueno espero que me dejen sus comentarios y pronto les traeré la continuación. Hasta la próxima, Zeus DIOS DEL OLIMPO


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Aclaración: La pronunciación de los nombres de cada Pokémon será como es del lado occidental, osea Grovyle se escribe así, pero en el fic aparecerá cada ves que el hable "Grovail", así con cada Pokémon 

Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga –Ale Navi- la cual me ayudo a publicar mi fic. GRACIAS!

May y Max ya habían terminado de comer, pero los platos de Brock y Ash se encontraban intactos. La muchacha se levanto de su lugar para ir en busca de sus amigos, ya que Brock, ya llevaba mas de 30 minutos de haber ido a buscar a su otro compañero de viaje, cuando diviso desde las sombras de los árboles una sombra.

Ma: _Brock, eres tu?_

B: _Si May. _El muchacho venia desde los árboles con su Mudkip a su lado. Sus compañeros salieron a su encuentro pero la sorpresa de ellos fue no ver a Ash a su lado.

M: _Donde esta Ash?_

Ma: _Si Brock, Donde esta Ash, si Beautifly te dijo donde estaba. Tu dijiste que lo ibas a traer. _Brock, mantenía sus ojos clavados en los de May, hasta que decidió dar un paso y otro, hasta llegar a abrasar a la chica que se sonrojo.

B: _Ash, ha iniciado un viaje el cual no podemos acompañarlo May. Ash tiene que decidir su destino en este momento, el aparte de paliar durante todo este tiempo, ha tenido otro objetivo._

M: _Otro objetivo, mas que convertirse en Maestro Pokémon?._

B: _Si Max, el tiene una promesa que cumplir, una promesa a su corazón. _May levanto la vista entre los brazos de Brock y vio por primera ves a su amigo con su mirada brillar por las lagrimas que soltaba. Al verlo devolvió el gesto abrasándolo y parándose en puntas de pies beso su mejilla.

Violet (V): _Feota, ven que ha llegado Tracy y el Profesor Oak- _Violet, abrió la puerta que dirigía a la piscina, buscando a su pequeña hermana, pero su sorpresa, fue encontrar a Lily acariciando a Dewgong, en la orilla de esta – _Que haces aquí? Y Misty?._

L: _Misty faltara a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Avísales a todos que la fiesta se cancelo._

V: _Que estas diciendo! Se ha vuelto loca la pequeña lagartija? Luego de lo que nos salió esa torta y ella dice que va a faltar, va a ver cuando la agarre._

L: _Ya cállate Violet!. Misty, tiene un motivo. Ash._

Violet nunca había visto a su hermana ponerse tan seria con respecto a Misty. No comprendía lo que pasaba pero si savia que todo estaba girando en torno a el entrenador que tenia cautivo el corazón de su hermana.

L: _Hace un año atrás ellos dos se hicieron una promesa de amor. Esa promesa se cumpliría hoy cuando Misty cumpliera sus 17 años- _Lily se levanto de la piscina saludando a su Pokémon y camino hacia su hermana y al pasar a su lado le dijo al oído – _Nuestra hermana esta creciendo y en lo que menos piensas se nos ira para siempre. _Diciendo esto salió del salón de la piscina dejando sola a su hermana y se sintió detrás de la puerta decir a Daisy y a las demás personas que se encontraban, que la fiesta se había cancelado.

Mi: _Según este mapa Gyarados, ya llevamos tres cuartas partes del trayecto, y son las 2 y 30 pm. Se que estas cansado pero quiero llegar a Hoenn antes que termine este día. Quiero ver a Ash..._

_Gaaaaa!. _El Pokémon lanzo un grito al aire y acelero su marcha, tanto que Misty tuvo que agarrarse bien del cuerno que tiene en su cabeza, porque casi termina en el océano.

Mi: _Gracias mi querido Gyarados._

El viento acariciaba el rostro de Misty, mientras que a su mente venían los sucesos de un año atrás, cuando ella se había jurado junto a Ash, amarse el resto de sus vidas. La joven miro el cielo y con un gran suspiro se dejo caer en la cabeza de su Pokémon, que no había dejado de aumentar la velocidad, para que su joven entrenadora pudiera aliviar su corazón angustiado.

**A: _Misty, hoy cumples 16 años._**

**Mi: _Así es Ash, siento que he pasado una vida junto a ti y ..._**

El chico miro a la chica mientras esta se ponía muy colorada, y desviaba la mirada nerviosa, queriendo arreglar lo que casi expresaba por el entrenador de Pueblo Paletea, que la miraba con su cara de no comprender nunca lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero fue tal la sorpresa de Misty, al ver que Ash la tomaba de las manos la miraba a los ojos y terminaba su frase...

**A:_ ...Y quiero pasar lo que me queda de vida junto a ti. _El color rosado de piel de Ash había pasado a un rojo intenso, mientras que la mano que sostenía la de Misty sudaba. Mientras tanto Misty, había quedado de boca abierta, y sonrojada, pero al mismo tiempo, algo crecía en su interior, "Ash siente lo mismo por mi", su mente solo podía pensar eso y nada mas que eso.**

**A:_ Misty este viaje lo empezamos como amigos, pe..pe..pe..ro desde ya hace un tiem..tiem..po que siento un gran amor por ti. _El muchacho trago saliva tan rápidamente por los nervios que empezó a quedarse sin aire, la joven tuvo que golpearle la espalda para que este pudiese respirar. Cuando el mal momento había pasado, ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente los ojos...**

El retumbar de un trueno a lo lejos hizo que Misty volviera de sus pensamientos y divisara las costas de Villa Raíz. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mucha fuerza en su pecho, esta llegado una ves mas cerca del amor de su vida.

Al llegar al puerto guardo a Gyarados en su pokebola, agradeciéndole con un beso por haberla traído hasta Hoenn. Se dirigió hacia un teléfono y disco al Profesor Birch, que le aconsejo que lo esperara en el puerto, que el iría a buscarla.

M: _Porque no podemos acompañar a Ash, Brock?_

B: _Max, nunca notaste porque Ash, siempre es el ultimo en levantarse?_

Ma: _Porque es un flojo._

B:_ No May, Ash siempre se acuesta a las 5 de la mañana._ Ambos amigos no podían creer lo que estaba escuchando, Max pensó enseguida que era porque entrenaba, y May acompaño a su hermano, pero Brock, los saco de su error, mientras que cargaba su mochila, y le hacia señas que lo siguieran. _Ya hace un año que estamos en Hoenn, pero también hace un año que Ash hizo una promesa de vida._

M, Ma: _Promesa de vida?_

B:_ Así es, Ash hace un año atrás declaro el amor que sentía por Misty. _Ambos hermanos quedaron petrificados donde estaban, ya que nunca se imaginaban a su amigo pensar mas que en los Pokémon. _Esa noche ambos vieron a un Lugia, de color Oro, dirigirse en dirección de Hoenn, cuando eso, Misty recordó una vieja leyenda, contándosela a Ash. Y fue ahí que Ash le hizo una promesa a Misty._

Ja: _Sintieron, un Lugia de color Oro._

Je_: Se imaginan una rara especie, cuando los Lugia son de color Blanco, se imaginan lo que debe de valer un Lugia así?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?_

Me: _Rápido, tenemos que encontrar al otro bobo, si es cierto, fue a buscar a ese Lugia... _

Profesor Birch (PB): _Feliz Cumpleaños Misty._

Mi:_ Gracias Profesor. Vine a Hoenn por algo muy importante debo ver a Ash, hoy hace un año en el cual Fue mi cumpleaños y me hizo una promesa._

PB: _Que promesa Misty?_

Mi: _Hace un año Profesor, Ash y yo nos juramos **Amor** eterno, y el me hizo una promesa de vida, la cual consiste en encontrar algo. Pero no me importa si lo ha encontrado en este plazo, tengo que verlo a toda costa Profesor._

PB:_ Entiendo Misty, por lo que se de Ash, se encuentra en camino al "Gran concurso de Coordinadores", tenemos que llegar hasta el puerto ubicado en Ciudad Inmortal, es el camino mas cerca para llegar a la Isla Tunca, donde se encuentra el ahora, para tomar el Ferry._

Mi: _Se lo agradezco Profesor._

PB: _Sube a mi Jeep y emprendamos marcha._

A: _Estas pronto Pikachu, aunque lo hemos buscado un año, hoy tenemos que cometer el milagro de encontrar la "Flor de Acún"._

Y, les gusto, Gracias a todo por los comentarios de mi primer parte, aquí viene la segunda, espero que les guste. Les puse esta continuación seguida, ya que hasta la proxima semana no spero actualizar. Bueno un gran saludo para todos y hasta la proxima. Zeus DIOS DEL OLIMPO


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Aclaración: La pronunciación de los nombres de cada Pokémon será como es del lado occidental, osea Grovyle se escribe así, pero en el fic aparecerá cada ves que el hable "Grovail", así con cada Pokémon

Dedicado a la personas que creen en el amor.

A: Misty este viaje lo empezamos como amigos, pe..pe..pe..ro desde ya hace un tiem..tiem..po que siento un gran amor por ti. El muchacho trago saliva tan rápidamente por los nervios que empezó a quedarse sin aire, la joven tuvo que golpearle la espalda para que este pudiese respirar. Cuando el mal momento había pasado, ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente los ojos.

Una suave brisa corría esa noche de luna que estaba forjando el amor entre dos personas, Ash abraso a Misty y muy suave en el oído, le susurro que la amaba y no quería que nada los separara, pero que el era muy joven y quería convertirse en Maestro Pokémon. La chica se separo un poco del muchacho y emprendió marcha por las poco iluminadas calles de Ciudad Celeste, mientras que Ash al ver su gesto la imito.

Mi: _Ash, el día que robaste mi bicicleta y te busque en un Centro Pokémon, y te seguí para que me la pagaras, fue porque cuando te vi abrasado de Pikachu por primera ves, sentí que eras una persona llena de amor y comprensión.-_ La muchacha se detuvo frente al muelle de la ciudad y miro el mar, mientras que Ash se detenía a su lado y miraba fijamente a Misty-_ Y eso fue lo que me hizo poco a poco enamorarme de ti, cada momento que pasamos juntos, todos los lugares que visitamos, cada Pokémon nuevo que descubríamos, me hizo darme cuenta que mi vida no tendría sentido si tu no estuvieras vivo._

A: _Misty a mi me paso lo mismo, e esperado tanto este momento de estar solos, de poder charlar, no aparentar frente a las personas, por eso e decidido decírtelo hoy, sacarte de la fiesta y hablar, para luego entrar y decirle a todo el mundo que te amo_

Mi: _Ash..._

A: _Misty... –_ Ambos habían quedado mirándose fijamente, acercándose lentamente uno al otro, sus corazones palpitaban a mil por hora, todos sus sentidos se habían centrado en el otro, en sus mentes no existía mas que el deseo de poder besar a su ser amado, el cual el tiempo lo había preparado para amarse el uno al otro...

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

PB: _Misty, Misty, despierta te dormiste te estaba hablando._

Mi:_ Perdone Profesor, le pido disculpas no se que me paso. También me paso cuando venia hacia aquí._

PB: _No te preocupes. Lo que te estaba preguntando antes que te durmieras, era que promesa te había hecho Ash?_

Mi: _La noche de mi cumpleaños, Ash se me declaro, como le conté. Pero para que yo viera cuanto me amaba, me hizo la promesa de encontrar algo, escrito en una leyenda._

PB:_ A que te refieres Misty?_

Mi: _En esa noche..._ _Ash se acercaba lentamente a mi, mientras yo a el, en mi mente no veía otra cosa que su cara, todo lo que había soñado por años se me estaba volviendo realidad, estaba viendo a un Ash maduro, sentí que mi vida estaba teniendo sentido, pero algo nos interrumpió:_

_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!. Un ruido rompió la armonía que estaba entre los dos, fue algo ensonrecedor, cuando miramos al mar, vimos un Pokémon, que ya habíamos visto antes, un Lugia, pero este era de color oro, ambos quedamos paralizados, no podía creer lo que estábamos viendo. Era divino, se sumergía en el océano y volvía a salir. Eso paso por varios minutos hasta que lo vimos partir en dirección a Hoenn. Fue ahí que recordé una vieja leyenda, que me contaba cuando era niña mi madre, la del Lugia de Oro y la Flor de Acún._

La frenada del Jeep fue tan grande que Misty no fue despedida del mismo, porque tenia el cinturón de seguridad puesto. La chica miro al profesor, porque no tenia ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando, pero al verlo su rostro se torno de terror, al ver al hombre blanco totalmente, muy sudoroso y sus manos temblantes.

PB: _Misty, esa leyenda dice que el Lugia de Oro cuida una hermosa Flor creada de la espuma del mar, y el poder de Kyogre?._

Mi: _Así es profesor y como yo amo a los Pokémon de agua, Ash, me dijo que me regalara esa Flor. Yo le dije que estaba diciendo locuras, pero el me hizo la promesa de vida, que por el amor que el sentía por mi seria capaz de traerme esa Flor, que seria capaz de... _La muchacha, vio a la Profesor, aun mas blanco, que antes y comprendía que algo no estaba bien. _Profesor, que sabe sobre esa leyenda?_

PB:_ Luego que Kyogre y Groudon estuvieran en una gran batalla y la Tierra estuviera al borde del mundo, Rayquaza logro detener a los dos Pokémon, pero en el instante que ellos fueron a dormir, parece ser que Kyogre creo la Flor de Acún con la espuma del mar y su gran poder. Eso es lo que esta escrito en las leyendas Pokémon. Pero e indagado un poco mas del tema, Misty, una ves encontré un libro un libro el cual estaba prohibido, porque en el se contaban los lados oscuros de la humanidad y el mundo Pokémon._

Mi: _Pero profesor si no existen los Pokémon malos._

PB: _Lo se Misty, pero cuando el equilibrio de la naturaleza es alterado por el hombre los Pokémon entran en rabia, ya ha sucedido varias veces en el pasado, y te puedo asegurar que si Ash llegase a encontrar esa Flor algo muy pero muy malo sucedería. Debemos apurarnos y llegar lo mas pronto posible a donde se encuentran los chicos, tienes que decirle a Ash que deje esa promesa._

Mi: _profesor cuénteme un poco mas de esa leyenda, se lo pido. _

Mientras tanto en un centro Pokémon.

Ma: _Que hermosa historia Brock, no savia que Ash fuera así de enamoradizo._

M: _Si la verdad que me sorprende, que nuestro amigo sea así, yo pensé que lo único que le importaba era los Pokémon._

B: _Ya ves que no Max, bueno espero que tenga suerte y pueda encontrar esa Flor de Acún._

Enfermera Joy (EJ): _Que acabas de decir Brock?_

B: _Que por ti también seria capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo Enfermera Joy..._

EJ: _Mencionaste algo sobre la Flor de Acún?_

Ma: _Si, es que tenemos un amigo que hizo una promesa de amor con esa Flor._

EJ: _Su amigo esta en un gran problema, prepárense, tenemos que ir a buscarlo, esto no es broma chicos, hay mucho en riesgo, debemos detenerlo. _

Bueno apareció el tercer capitulo, espero que les este gustando la historia, ya se van develando mas cosas, habrá personas que se reencuentren. Ahora aparecerán las cosas mas interesantes.

Gracias a todos por los revews, un abrazo para todos y hasta la continuación Zeus DIOS DEL OLIMPO


End file.
